Out of Sight, Out of Mime
Out of Sight, Out of Mime is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This is the second Halloween episode of the series, the ninth episode of the second season, and thirty-sixth overall. HTF Episode Description Welcome to our second Halloween special! How do a blind mole and a silent mime communicate? It's typical haunted mayhem in this scary episode. For those of you that own "Third Strike," you'll notice an extended beginning on this episode that we are not able to broadcast on the web. Enjoy! Plot It's Halloween night, and the Happy Tree Friends are all out trick-or-treating. As we pan through the area we see a happy Nutty dragging behind him a sack of candy more than double his size; Pop and Cub as sillouettes in their home; Cro-Marmot dressed as a ghost, wearing a sheet with two eyeholes over his block of ice; and Fliqpy gleefully digging graves. Mime now enters the scene, carrying a small sack of candy and wearing a collar of bells around his neck and a red ball on his nose, seemingly dressed up as Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. He approaches a house and rings the doorbell. Since he is a mime, he holds out his bag of candy without saying "Trick or Treat". Unfortunately the house in question turns out to be The Mole's house, and without hearing "Trick or Treat" he assumes no one is there, so he slams the door shut in Mime's face. Mime sadly walks away, while Giggles (dressed as a witch), Lumpy (dressed as the Grim Reaper and holding a scythe), and Flaky (dressed as a ghost) walk up to The Mole's house. Mime, seeing his chance to get candy, runs up to the door as the others shout, "Trick or Treat!" Mime holds up his bag with the others, all expecting candy. The Mole, however, accidentally drops the candy short of their bags. As the candy lands on the ground, rats run up and quickly eat the candy. Flaky, Giggles, and Lumpy shrieks and run away. Unfortunately Lumpy is actually carrying a real scythe, and while turning to run he unknowingly cuts Mime's head off in the process. Mime's head lands on a group of pumpkins lying outside of The Mole's door. The Mole reaches down into the group of pumpkins and unwittingly picks up Mime's head. Inside The Mole's house, amidst a group of poorly carved pumpkins, Mime's head is plopped down. The Mole cuts a circle in the top of Mime's head and removes his brain from the hole. The Mole then drops Mime's hollowed out head outside of his house. Mime's head has a candle in its mouth and one of the eyes is hanging out. A rat then approaches and takes the eye. After the screen irises out, a cheap paper ghost, identical to the one seen at the end of Boo Do You Think You Are?, drops down and wails, before cutting to the credits. Moral "Keep your chin up!" Deaths #(In the beginning on the DVD version), Fliqpy has presumably murdered somebody, and is now burying them in the grave. #Mime is accidentally decapitated by Lumpy's scythe. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 9''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 90% Destruction *Mime's collar breaks apart after his head is sliced by Lumpy's scythe. Goofs #When the screen is panning at the start, some of the background objects, such as pumpkins, can be seen through the trees, which are in the foreground (DVD only). #Fliqpy's philtrum is missing. #Mime's pupils face away from each other twice, once when he grins at the beginning and again when he frowns after The Mole shuts his door on him. #In the beginning of the episode when Mime grins, his philtrum disappears. The same thing happens again at the very end of the episode when his head is dropped on the ground. #When the rats eat the candy, the walls from the inside of The Mole's house is now on the outside. #Giggles' mouth doesn't move correctly when she and Lumpy say trick-or-treat. While Lumpy's mouth moved in sync while he was talking, Giggles just held her mouth open. #Mime has his tail at the beginning of the episode, but his tail disappears just before he gets killed by Lumpy. #When the rats eat the candy, the door of The Mole's house is gone. #When Flaky screams at the sight of the rats, her pupils become circular. The same thing happens to Mime when his head is sliced. #Flaky's flakes can be seen flying when she runs away, this shouldn't happen as she is wearing a white sheet over her body. #Lumpy's antlers change direction several times. #When Mime and Lumpy are still facing the eaten candy, Mime is missing his left pink cheek. It suddenly appears on his face when Lumpy slices Mime's head. #When Lumpy's scythe comes in contact with Mime, Mime's shadow switches from gray to black. #Mime's eyes should have left their sockets after The Mole removes his brain. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Named after Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Episodes Starring Mime Category:Episodes Starring Mole Category:2002 Episodes Category:One Death Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:All-Night Episodes Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Large-Cast Episodes